Talk:World War III/archive
Enterprise ruined it by showing us 22nd century NYC, now the whole idea of a nuclear war seems ridiculous, as it would obviously be the first thing to be wiped off the map, the only alternative would be a 1 way nuclear conflict, ie the use of nuclear weapons by only the United States, maybe those wonderful "bunker busters" that we're planning on using in Iran, either that or NYC somehow cedes the union before WWIII, removing it from a list of possible nuclear targets, I wouldn't mind, I mean w/o NYC the rest of the country would just be farm land anyway.. ..suffice to say, 4 and half years ago the idea of all out nuclear war suddenly became plausable again, go figure--172.156.9.20 00:58, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :...what? When did we see New York City (of the 22nd century) on Enterprise??? The only thing was saw was NY in 1944, in an alternate history. This sounds like just a political view put on a trek page again. - AJHalliwell 02:34, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::first or second season cliffhanger, archer's aparpment, prior to taking command of enterprise, Daniels keeps him about a year in the past for safe keeping, hardly alternate--172.142.73.74 04:22, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Hm, was that New York? Even if it was, I sapose they could have rebuilt it. Look at the San Francisco bridge, it was destroyed in "The Changing Face of Evil", so was starfleet command, and within a yaer it was back up. I'm sure with a century, they could have gone from dust to buildings again. Image:San Francisco attacked2.jpg - AJHalliwell 04:36, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) other I think it should be noted that in Space Seed Spock says that the Eugenics War was World War III. Just click on the link to the episode, because I've included the quote. TOS never establishes a 21st century WWIII TNG also never particularly said WWIII was in the 21st Century. The first time it is brought up as a 21st century event, is Star Trek: First Contact. I defy anyone to find a line that out side of First Contact, (Only TOS orTNG) that proves a 21st century WWIII. A line that is more solid then mine. :Spock said "of your last so-called world wars", implying that this era knew several more then one single war. Ottens 11:13, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) Your idea would require him to say "Your so called World War III" He was calling all 3 World Wars So called. You are really stretching. TOSrules :it's pointless to talk away this inconsistency, since the makers of star trek admitted the flaw. they said back in the 1960s they wanted a third world war, the eugenics war, taking place in the future, which meant 1992 back then. since tng however, this future became the past and nothing like the eugenics war really happened, so they replaced it again to keep it in the future, the 2050s. eventually, it's kinda strange for a sci-fi franchise to state that the third world war/eugenics war took place in 1992. "star trek:first contact", "ds9: dr bashir, i presume" and "ent:hatchery" are all episodes which support the third WW/the eugenics war taking place sometimes in the 2050s. that's the same thing as with the ridges on a klingon's forehead. back then there wasn't enough money and make-up technique, but later both were available, so the producers took advantage of it. star trek has to move on and adapt. --BlueMars 15:08, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) :It was wrong to move up the date just because the event never occurred. I've always felt Star Trek events do not have to occur because it takes place in another Dimension. A friend had pointed out to me that AG must have been invented in the 1990's because Khans ships had it. If you think about it even the dead people probe had it in the TNG Episode "The Neutral Zone" TOSrules 01:30, 24 Aug 2004 (PST) ::Am I the only one who doesn't know what "AG" is? Ottens 23:11, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::AG = Artificial Gravity I think McCoy referred to an event called "Bread and Circuses" in which 37 million people were killed. Wasn't this supposed to be AFTER the Eugenic Wars? There was also Colenel Green in TOS. -2 of 4 :Actually it was Spock. He started listing off how many people died in Each world war, "37 Million in your Third". But he never gave any information as when when WWIII occurred. Coronal Green was said to have waged a Genocidal War in the Early 21st century, but it was never called WWIII. -- TOSrules 16:18, 24 Aug 2004 (PST) It was established in Demons (ENT) that the conflict was, indeed, World War III. What does this mean? That the episode revealed the Eugenics Wars to be World War III? I don't remember any such reference being given in "Demons", and it's unlikely that it would have been. Suggest clarifying or removal. --Shran 09:02, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Woah- Demons never said the Eugenics Wars and WWIII were the same thing!? Demons didn't make *any* references to the EW, and they said that "after WWIII, the nations of the world came to San Fransisco" blah blah blah. And Colonel Green served after/during the WWIII. Removing it. - AJHalliwell 02:34, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) *You're all forgetting that they could partially overlap. The Eugenics Wars could be a series of conflicts over a long period of time that peaked in the Third World War, so that the Third World War would be the Eugenics Wars but the Eugenics Wars would not necessarily be the Third World War. Or any other odd variation of this kind of nomenclature. Jaf 02:43, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf